DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member roleplay. Amber padded from her den, shaking some blood from her pelt. She had recently killed a wanted cat, and his body now lay in her den. She called for her leader, whisking some blood from her whiskers.Silverstar 22:52, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth heard his deputies yowl, impressed by her lengthtivity. He yawned, his claws screaming for hunger. "What do you want," He growled. ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 22:54, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "I've killed Marcus, as requested." Amber explained, lapping at a single wound. "Despite all the rumors, he was an easy target, put up a fight, but not much." She added with a cruel smirk, revealing bloodied, long, sharp fangs.Silverstar 23:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Good," He replied. He loved the fact that his deputy would seek to his demand, and carry out his orders, even though she was a she-cat. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 23:18, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Amber gave the Tom.a court nod. "Any other orders sir? His followers are fleeing across the lands, but there are always stragglers."Silverstar 23:22, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "None for now," He replied simply, letting out a cold grin. Although, you may go patrol the border." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 23:42, January 9, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, sir!" With that, Amber turned away and approached a group of Spikes, nodding to them before holding her head high. "We are going on a border patrol."---- Cliff yawned, padding our from the Spikes' den, shaking out his fur. He flexed his claws, waiting for an interesting job. He knew Amber was the "little assassin" or Snaketooth, and thought she was very lucky, getting awesome, private jobs...---- Bengalfang hobbled out of the Spikes' den after Cliff, lashing his tail angrily.---- Desmond yawned, still lying in his nest lazily. Yes, he was itching for a good fight, but he knew Amber was going to boss him around.Silverstar 03:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade, beside Eclipse snarled. "''We? Who said I'm going?" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 12:48, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Me!! Now move your tails before I bite then off!" Amber snarled, snapping her jaws inches from the Tom's faces.Silverstar 14:49, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Make me," Blade hissed, unsheathing his claws. "I'm not going to be ordered around by a stupid she-cat." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:27, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Then you're gonna be killed by a stupid she-cat!" Snarled Amber, striking a heavy blow on the Tom's neck, causing him to stagger and fall, a heavy neck wound pooling blood. "Now, move or I'll kill you. I've plotting to attend to." She turned and returned to her leader. "Patrol is leaving sir, any other tasks?"Silverstar 16:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade stood up slowly, oozing with blood. He looked at Amber and leapt on her, slashing and scraping his claws along her scraggy pelt. "IDIOT!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 16:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber gazed back at the Tom with cold, slitted eyes. "Fine, spend your time in the Medicine Cat Den!" She spat, pulling a stunner move on the Tom as she reared up and slammed her hind legs onto the Tom's head.Silverstar 17:02, January 10, 2015 (UTC) He quickly moved past her, slashing at her face. "You don't deserve deputy postion!" Soon enough, Snaketooth came trotting forward with angered eyes. "Stop, both of you!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:51, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber had managed to dodge the second attack with ease to look up at her leader. "Yessir, he's just refusing to patrol, both my and your orders."Silverstar 17:54, January 10, 2015 (UTC) "Blade," Snaketooth began, his tone cold and annoyed. "Go on the patrol, NOW." He hissed. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 17:56, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber shook blood from her pelt, raising her muzzle. "Bengalfang, you as well." She ordered through a narrowd gaze, watching the tabby grumble and approach the patrol.Silverstar 17:58, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth yawned. "On you're way, pick up some prey." He ordered. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:10, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Amber flicked her tail, giving her leader a curt nod. "If anything is needed, I'll be in my den cleaning the blood off the walls." She meowed, trotting over to her bloodied den, pulling the ragged body of Marcus outside.---- Bengalfang nodded hesitantly, already turning and leaving camp with his tail lashing.Silverstar 18:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Blade snorted at Snaketooth angerily, following after Bengalfang. "Coming, Eclipse?" He snarled, waving his tail towards the black warrior. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:30, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Cliff shook out his pelt, craving to kill. ''Lucky Amber, she's Snaketooth's personal assassin! He thought, flexing his claws, searching for a cat to hunt with and possibly take down an enemy with.Silverstar 21:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse didn't respond, as Blade flexed his claws, getting annoyed. "Answer me!" ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 01:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfang twitched his ear in irritaion. "C'mon you two, if we hurry along, we can find other cats to kill beside each other..." He grunted with a lash of his tail.---- Cliff gazed around, wondering if a cat would go with him.Silverstar 01:55, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar entered , the frost bit air tugging against her gorgeous fur as she glanced at the fools , flexing her long sharp deadly claws .-Thorneh Cliff considered taking Desmond out to kill or hunt, but the trainee was asleep, a darn shame. The brown and black Tom stretched as he looked for a different cat to hang out with.Silverstar 04:35, January 11, 2015 (UTC) She sniffed around the scent of prey and blood overwhelmed her nose , she glanced at Cliff and muttered a few words , looking away once more into the forest- Thorneh ( Shhhh) The point tom blinked blankly at the she-cat, his tail still lashing. ''Okay then... He thought blankly, shaking out his battle-scarred pelt. "Errr, do you wanna take down a wanted cat...?" Cliff asked blandly, his ice-blue eyes glaring into the forest.Silverstar 18:37, January 11, 2015 (UTC) She stared at the him blankly , unstealthing her claws and looking down "Sure I guess....." - Thornscar ( SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH) Blade padded away from Eclipse after getting slightly annoyed. Blade padded towards Begalfang and Thornscar. "Can I come?" He meowed blankly. ''Sun shall rise''[[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:44, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Cliff scowled to himself and leaved, deciding he'd just go solo. Three cats would give them away, so he slunk into the bushes, narrowing his eyes.---- Amber cleaned out her den, throwing the mangled body into the center of camp to have a random cat bury it.'Silverstar' 18:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded into the center of camp, seeing the mangled body of marcus. He wondered why he was wanted. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:48, January 11, 2015 (UTC) ((Time to use bouncing happy bubbly Ruby!)) Rubyclaw prowled through camp, happy and cheery as usual. "Hiya Rushclaw, how are ya?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:49, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Desmond continued to sleep, grumbling to himself. If Snaketooth wasn't ready to train him, then he'd sleep!----- Amber aproached Snaketooth with a nod of greeting. "Sir, we need someone to discard the body."'Silverstar' 18:51, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, just wondering why this handsome cat was killed under snaketooths orders." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 18:52, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Rubyclaw chuckled. "Handsome? I dunno!" She yelped, bouncing up and down, eyeing at the new tom. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 18:57, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Thornscar hissed andran after Cliff . " I said YES . I AM going ." - Thornscar Blade rolled his eyes and stayed silent. "Let's get moving," He grunted, shoving Thornscar. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "No I'm serious, he looks great!" Rushclaw replied. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Amber gazed down at Stella from her den. "Stella, take that body and bury it in-" "Why don't you?" Snorted the creamy she-cat, glaring back up at Amber. "You're not doing anything at all!" She snapped, watching Amber bare her fangs in warning.---- Cliff lashed his tail angrily. "Three cats is too much!"'Silverstar' 19:04, January 11, 2015 (UT She glared at him and growled " Don't touch me ..." -Thorneh "Stop fighting," Snaketooth snapped, lashing his tail. "Stella, you and amber burry the body." [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:10, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Stella rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, now let's all be friends and allll bury the body of our enemies!" She taunted with a lash of her tail.---- Amber growled at the Spike, itching to lash at her face.'Silverstar' 19:11, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded away from the body. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Snaketooth curled his lip, angeling his ears. "Don't use that kind of tone with me," He hissed, unsheathing his claws. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 19:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw unsheathed his claws. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:16, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Stella snorted, rolling her eyes. "Please, I'll do what I want," she growled, lashing her tail once before turning and walking away, shoving past Blade, Thornscar, and Cliff.---- Amber's cold glare followed Stella as she exited. "If we're lucky, she'll die on the way back."'Silverstar' 19:17, January 11, 2015 (UTC) "Agreed." Rushclaw replied. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC)) Blade stared at Stella as she pushed away. Snaketooth narrowed his eyes. "You'll do what I say!" He hissed, sheathing his claws. He was annoyed and angered at the she-cat. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]]'', darkness shall fall '' 19:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay